Interruption
by TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay
Summary: We interrupt the stories here to bring you some Sealand/Belarus crack...no, the title has nothing to do with the story.


Sealand/Belarus…yeah, you heard that right…Sealand first…I'm going insane…requested by my alter ego's best friend _the-shadows-have-magic_.

* * *

Annoying…infuriating little kid…sure, he had gotten older since she had last seen him…probably 13 or 14-not that she cared! No, she hated him! Maddening…stupid…she paused, realizing she had written these adjectives down instead of what Germany was saying.

Her brother tapped her on the shoulder. "Which idiot are you describing now? There are so many to choose from, da?" He chuckled darkly, the sound that once made her smile now causing her to shiver.

She tossed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, casting disapproving looks at America (who Russia was looking at again, damn it) and trying to concentrate on whatever they were talking about now.

Stupid little kid…

!_!_!_!_!_!

She swept out of the meeting room following her sister; her brother was busy talking to America, and for some strange reason it didn't bother her. She clutched her knife (this one was her favorite) and told her sister to go ahead, she wanted to talk to someone.

She scanned the room. Sure enough, a boy wearing a sailor's cap could be seen arguing with his fuzzy-browed older brother. He twisted the cap between his hands, glowering at the floor.

She smiled and swept towards them. "Hello England. Sealand." She acknowledged him with a curt nod.

"Be-Belarus?" She smiled sweetly at England and fingered the handle of her knife. He nodded at his brother and almost ran.

"Hi, Natalia!" He said, in that annoyingly happy voice. "Hello." She shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, not knowing what to say.

He quieted, before brightening. "Oh, I remember! See, I grew taller! Hah!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're still only a little thirteen-year-old."

"I am not little!"

"I'm taller than you, and I'm only Belarus."

He pouted cutely -wait, she did _not_ just think that! Not! She meant to say stupidly! Of course! That was it. She didn't think his sailor outfit was adorable in the least, didn't think he had actually grown taller, didn't think he was kind of cu-She shook her head.

"What?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You shook your head."

"Never mind." She sighed and followed him along with the rest of the nations out of the building.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Somehow they were all in the hotel hallway and chatting. Luckily for them, no one else was on this floor. Otherwise they would have been kicked out already.

Some people had disappeared already: Germany and Italy (that was nothing new), Greece and Turkey-and her brother and America. Somehow, she didn't feel the familiar twist of a serrated blade in her heart. Had her obsession gone away, just like that? Could her love for him have been replaced? But by whom?

She leaned against the wall. They tended to avoid her, seeing as she was rarely seen anywhere without her knife. No one wanted to talk to her…

Sealand skipped over, interrupting her mental monologue. "You look lonely." _No duh, Sherlock._

He stood next to her, and much as she could deny it, she enjoyed his quiet companionship.

"Natalia?" He muttered under his breath.

She turned her head to look at him, almost a head shorter than she. He took her hand silently, and somehow this was better.

The remaining countries got louder and rowdier; she scowled. Idiots.

"Let's go." He dragged her gently by the hand to a room.

!_!_!_!_!_!

She sank onto the bed, smoothing her dress down and watching Sealand with solemn eyes as he sat next to her.

"Um…" He fidgeted with his hands, as if he wanted to say something. An unidentified emotion rose up in her. She filed it for later consideration. "What?"

He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something, and leaned over.

"Sea-" He cut off whatever she was about to say with a kiss.

She shoved weakly at his chest, backing away. "What…" She gasped out between breaths, "was that for?"

He scowled briefly. "What did you think?"

Trying to compose herself, she took a deep breath. Did that mean…he loved her? Her, knife-crazy, brother-obsessed, insane Belarus? Of course, there wasn't much else to choose from, she thought sarcastically.

No, the real question was, did she love him?

She looked back down at Sealand, who was now looking towards the window. She grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him around. If she hadn't been so intent on what she was about to do, she might have laughed at his still-angry-but-stunned-and-slightly-scared expression.

Using her other hand to tilt his chin up, she pressed her lips to his.

Blue eyes widening in shock, he froze, dazed, before wrapping his thin arms around her and leaning forward. Pale hands tangled in his blond hair. Arms wound around her waist.

"Se-Sealand?" She turned, pale skin flushing a light pink, amethyst eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment. England stood in the doorway, mouth open as if to say something, hand still resting on the handle.

"England." She gave him her best saccharine glare. Shoving him out before he could say anything more, she locked the door and spun around.

"Where were we?"

* * *

Fail crack is fail, but if you liked then I'm happy~ Reviews are welcome (free replies!) and...yeah.


End file.
